Hunting in Mythology
|details = It's a request from a certain noble. Apparently, they considered the thought that in ancient times before various technologies were developed, hunting was dangerous yet honorable. They want you to confirm this by investigating how hunting within Greek mythology was depicted. Go ask a scholar from Naples about it. |step1 = /A Story About Hunting/Naples/Scholar/ Although there are several Greek myths with the theme of hunting, in regards to danger and honor, it would probably be ideal to choose the story of the Calydonian Boar. It's written in one of the books I have in my library. Please search the theology shelf for it. |step2 = 1/Meleager/Naples/read Theology/ ... Meleager is the son of the king of Calydon. When Meleager was born, apparently the goddess of fates had visited Calydon. The goddess lit a piece of wood and prophesied that the child's life would end the moment this piece of wood burns out. When the queen heard this, she quickly extinguished the fire and hid the piece of wood within a chest.../Theology/4 |step3 = 1/Calydonian Boar/Naples/read Theology/ ... Meleager grew up to be extraordinary, he was even given the title of unparalleled courage. One year, the king of Calydon had forgotten an offering for Artemis; as punishment, a giant boar was released upon the land of Calydon. The kng, being unable to withstand the harm caused by the boar, gathered brave warriors from all over the land to participate with the hunting of the boar./Theology/4 |step4 = 1/Boar Hunting/Naples/read Theology/ ... Although it was a gathering of the brave warriors of Greece, boar hunting was still extremely dangerous. Some lost their lives from being pierced by its tusks and others had lost their lives from the javelins thrown by fellow hunters. At last, Meleager was able to deal the finishing blow and defeat the boar; however, this is where the problem begins.../Theology/4 |step5 = 1/Death of Meleager/Naples/read Theology/ ... The warriors began to fight over the honor and the spoils of victory. During this conflict, Meleager killed two of his uncles. The queen of Calydon cursed her child for killing her two brothers and lit a fire on the piece of wood which she had hidden in the chest. Meleager felt the pain of burning throughout his whole body and eventually died.../Theology/4 |step6 = /Honor and Death/Naples/Scholar/ It was a custom that those, who successfully hunt giant beasts, shall be granted the skin or tusks of the slain beast for the achievement. It's possible that there was a time when beast hunting was common, and there were lots of casualties and it often resulted in people fighting each other over the spoils. Perhaps the story of Meleager was created based on these events in the past... In regards to that, please ask a traveling scholar in Salonika. |step7 = /A Large Tusk/Salonika/Travelling Scholar near Port Official/ Since stories have the trend to become more exaggerated as people talk about it, don't you think that there's a possibility that a wild boar hunt which began the conflict between clan members, became the story of Meleager? Speaking of which, someone said that they had found a large ancient tusk in the suburbs of the city. How about you look into that? |stepfinal = Ancient Spoils of Hunting/Southwest Salonika/near Giant Dead Tree/ Without limiting to the story of Meleager, it seems that it is a custom in ancient Greece for those who hunt giant beasts to be granted spoils of victory for their achievement. There is apparently someone who has found a large ancient tusk in the suburbs of Salonika. Find out whether it is part of the spoils of victory for the ancient hunt, by investigating the area around a giant dead tree in Southwest Salonika. |discoXP = 690 |cardXP = 345 |reportXP = 190 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Statue of the moon goddess/Search/1/Theology/2/Greek/1/The Statue of Artemis |subQ2 = map/Wild boar map/Ecological Research/1/Biology/1///Wild Boar (discovery) |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southwest Salonika |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}